memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gold Key Comics
Gold Key Comics est une filiale de Western Publishing créée en 1962, destinée à la publication de comics. Présentation de la série thumb|Couverture #1 De juillet 1967 à février 1979, Gold Key Comics a publié 61 comics Star Trek. Ces comics racontent les aventures du capitaine James T. Kirk lors de sa première mission quinquennale. Paramount retirera cependant la licence à Gold Key peu avant la sortie de au profit de Marvel Comics. A partir de 1982, Western Publishing publiera ses comics sous le nom de Whitman Comics, avant d'abandonner la publication de comics en 1984. ---- Artistes * Basée sur Star Trek créé par Gene Roddenberry * Scénaristes: ** Len Wein (#9-16) ** Doug Drexler (#47-48) ** Arnold Drake (#48, #50, #55, #57, #59) ** George Kashdan (#47, #49, #51-54, #56, #58, #61) ** John Warner (#60, #62) * Artistes: ** Nevio Zeccara (#1-2) ** Alberto Giolitti (#3-27, #30-37, #45) ** Alden McWilliams (#38, #40-44, #46-61) * Artistes couvertures: ** George Wilson (#10-29, #31-44, #46-59) ** Frank Bolle (#60-61) Malheureusement de nombreux scénaristes et artistes ne furent pas crédités. Artistes peu connus: Dick Wood, Gerry Boudreau, Allan Moniz et Paul S. Newman. Artistes connus Giovanni Ticci (un encreur pour les numéros de Alberto Giolitti) et possibilité de Angelo Todaro, Massimo Belardinelli, Giorgio Cambiotti et Mario Pedrazzi. ---- Comics * 01. "The Planet of No Return" (Juillet 1967) * 02. "The Devil's Isle of Space" (Mars 1968) * 03. "Invasion of the City Builders" (Décembre 1968) * 04. "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (Juin 1969) * 05. "The Ghost Planet" (Septembre 1969) * 06. "When Planets Collide" (Décembre 1969) * 07. "The Voodoo Planet" (Mars 1970) * 08. "The Youth Trap" (Septembre 1970) * 09. "The Legacy of Lazarus" (Février 1971) * 10. "Sceptre of the Sun" (Mai 1971) * 11. "The Brain Shockers" (Août 1971) * 12. "The Flight of the Buccaneer" (Novembre 1971) * 13. "Dark Traveler" (Février 1972) * 14. "The Enterprise Mutiny" (Mai 1972) * 15. "Museum at the End of Time" (Août 1972) * 16. "Day of the Inquisitors" (Novembre 1972) * 17. "The Cosmic Cavemen" (Février 1973) * 18. "The Hijacked Planet" (Mai 1973) * 19. "The Haunted Asteroid" (Juillet 1973) * 20. "A World Gone Mad" (Septembre 1973) * 21. "The Mummies of Heitius VII" (Novembre 1973) * 22. "Siege in Superspace" (Janvier 1974) * 23. "Child's Play" (Mars 1974) * 24. "The Trial of Captain Kirk" (Mai 1974) * 25. "Dwarf Planet" (Juillet 1974) * 26. "The Perfect Dream" (Septembre 1974) * 27. "Ice Journey" (Novembre 1974) * 28. "The Mimicking Menace" (Janvier 1975) * 29. "The Planet of No Return" (Mars 1975, réédition #01) * 30. "Death of a Star" (Mai 1975) * 31. "The Final Truth" (Juillet 1975) * 32. "The Animal People" (Août 1975) * 33. "The Choice" (Septembre 1975) * 34. "The Psychocrystals" (Octobre 1975) * 35. "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (Novembre 1975, réédition #04) * 36. "A Bomb in Time" (Mars 1976) * 37. "The Ghost Planet" (Mai 1976, réédition #05) * 38. "One of Our Captains is Missing!"(Juillet 1976) * 39. "Prophet of Peace" (Août 1976) * 40. "Furlough to Fury" (Septembre 1976) * 41. "The Evictors" (Novembre 1976) * 42. "World Against Time" (Janvier 1977) * 43. "The World Beneath the Waves" (Février 1977) * 44. "Prince Traitor" (Mai 1977) * 45. "The Voodoo Planet" (Juillet 1977, réédition #07) * 46. "Mr. Oracle" de Alden McWilliams (Août 1977) * 47. "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit!" (Septembre 1977) * 48. "Murder on the Enterprise" (Octobre 1977) * 49. "A Warp in Space!" (Novembre 1977) * 50. "Planet of No Life" (Janvier 1978) * 51. "Destination... Annihilation!" (Mars 1978) * 52. "And a Child Shall Lead Them" (Mai 1978) * 53. "What Fools These Mortals Be..." (Juillet 1978) * 54. "Sport of Knaves" (Août 1978) * 55. "A World Against Itself!" (Septembre 1978) * 56. "No Time Like the Past" (Octobre 1978) * 57. "Spore of the Devil" (Novembre 1978) * 58. "The Brain-Damaged Planet" (Décembre 1978) * 59. "To Err is Vulcan" (Janvier 1979) * 60. "The Empire Man!" (Février 1979) * 61. "Operation Con Game" (Mars 1979) ---- * Non publié : n° 62. "Trial By Fire" de John Warner Variantes : De multiples variantes de ces publications existent : logo Gold Key ou Whitman, différences de prix Rééditions : Ces comics furent réédités chez Golden Press en 1976-1977 sous le titre "The Enterprise Logs". Depuis 2004, Checker Books a également réédité cette collection sous le nom "The Key Collection". Personnages principaux ;James T. Kirk James Kirk, Gold Key comics.jpg|Uniforme jaune James Kirk (2), Gold Key comics.jpg|Uniforme bleu Liens externes * * Editeur Gold Key sur uss-saga.be * Guide to the Gold Key Star Trek Comics * About Gold Key and Whitman Star Trek comics sur Star Trek Comics Checklist en:Star Trek (Whitman) Category:Comics Category:Sociétés de production